Motor vehicle are often equipped with so-called “stadium style” lower seat cushions, particularly as applied to rear seating positions in light and medium duty trucks. Such lower seat cushions may be held in the lowered deployed position via gravity and with an over-center detent. When the lower seat cushion is pushed up to a “stadium” or raised stowed position, it is held in place with a latch and manually actuated handle release. A latch is desired to hold the cushion in the raised position during a sudden deceleration event, where the vehicle may experience deceleration loads of 2 to 10 G in the forward direction. However, the handle release is costly, prone to damage, and sometimes inconvenient. A device that would prevent unwanted movement of the stadium style lower seat cushion when in the raised stowed position without the need for a manually actuated handle release is desired.